guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Archive4
FIRST. — Nova — ( ) 21:54, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Ignoring the fact that that was almost four days after the posts below, yes. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:56, 4 May 2008 (UTC) You no get first spam! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :No cuz u gets already! First spam longer than an average sentence, btw. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::I steal my own first spam. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh shnap!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 18:58, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I like... delicious and moist strawberry shortcakes. ♥Misfate♥ 20:50, 4 May 2008 (UTC) User:Shadowcrest/Blizzard Herd that I beat you :P --Shadowcrest 22:34, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :I heard that Wikis can be really annoying. Like when they don't update instantly. They should automatically change when they're edited. And they should read minds. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 8 May 2008 (UTC) would you be able to log on anytime soonish? Isk8 is also offering to trade mini Burning Titans with me. If you still can't get in the game, I might just take his offer instead. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I probably won't be able to, go ahead and take his offer. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Don't Believe Their Lies! Why is Wikia lying to you? --Macros 01:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :According to this I should be able to use code like this to change that "toolbox" section on the left. I'm trying to rework that to act as a wiki-swap thing, so I tell it to create a link to gww: . This should, in theory, create a link that will take me to the Official Wiki page of what I'm viewing. The problem is, despite what the example sas, using a Pagename tag in the Toolbox is screwed up and creates a link to, as far as I can tell, the GWW version of whatever page you viewed immediately after saving you Monaco-toolbox page. So I save my page, go to Recentchanges, and no matter where I go after that, the Toolbox will have a link to GWW's recentchanges. Sorry for the long explination. :Long story short: They say to use a pagename tag, but pagename is borked. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Gasp! You're saying Monaco sucks? How surprising! --Macros 01:52, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's actually not too bad. Except for not being able to change it, which wouldn't be bad except for having no one who uses it to steal changes from. And the fact that I don't actually use any of the widgets because they're all broken... You know what, you are so right. Why the hell am I using Monaco? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::A long time ago I visited Wikia's Fallout wiki. It was so laggy. When I visited it after the merge, I had my GuildWiki account and all my settings, including the Monobook skin. Guess what? No lag! Monobook 4 lyfe --Macros 01:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm back to Monobook finally. Monaco wasn't too bad because lost of css was done to make it look like Monobook, but it's still better this way. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:58, 2 June 2008 (UTC)